The present invention relates to a geranyl diphosphate synthase, a gene encoding the synthase, a recombinant vector comprising the gene, and methods for preparing a geranyl diphosphate synthase and geranyl diphosphate, respectively.
Among those substances which have an important function in organisms, there are a large number of substances biosynthesized with isoprene (2-methyl-1,3-butadiene) units. These compounds are also called isoprenoids, terpenoids or terpenes. Depending on the number of carbon atoms they have, they are classified into hemiterpene (C5), monoterpene (C10), sesquiterpene (C15), diterpene (C20), sesterterpene (C25), triterpene (C30), tetraterpene (C40) and the like.
Actual biosynthesis of these substances starts with the synthesis of isopentenyl diphosphate (IPP), the active isoprene unit. Ultimately, the actual form of the isoprene unit which had been proposed as an putative precursor substance is IPP, the so-called active isoprene unit.
It is known that dimethylallyl diphosphate (DMAPP), an isomer of IPP, is synthesized into an active isoprenoid such as geranyl diphosphate (GPP), neryl diphosphate, farnesyl diphosphate (FPP), geranylgeranyl diphosphate (GGPP), geranylfarnesyl diphosphate (GFPP), hexaprenyl diphosphate (HexPP) or heptaprenyl diphosphate (HepPP), through condensation with IPP.
Through cis-condensation of FPP, GPP and the like in which the all-E type is considered to be the active type, a number of compounds such as natural rubber, dolichol, bactoprenol (undecaprenol) or various polyprenols found in plants are synthesized. It is considered that these compounds are synthesized by the consecutive condensation using the energy of phosphate bonds between the pyrophosphoric acid and the carbon skeleton in their molecules. It is considered that pyrophosphoric acid is generated as a by-product of the condensation.
Active type isoprenoid synthases which condensate IPP into allylic substrates of DMAPP, GPP, FPP, GGPP, GFPP, etc. in succession are called prenyl diphosphate synthases or prenyltransferases. Prenyl diphosphate synthases have different designations depending on the number of carbon atoms in their major reaction product. For example, the enzyme which catalyzes the production of farnesyl diphosphate with 15 carbon atoms is called farnesyl diphosphate synthase (FPP synthase); and the enzyme which catalyzes the production of geranylgeranyl diphosphate with 20 carbon atoms is called geranylgeranyl diphosphate synthase (GGPP synthase).
Various prenyl diphosphate synthase genes have already been obtained from bacteria, archaea, fungi, plants and animals. Purification, activity determination as well as gene cloning and DNA sequencing have been reported on FPP synthases, GGPP synthases, hexaprenyl diphosphate synthases, heptaprenyl diphosphate synthases, octaprenyl diphosphate synthases, nonaprenyl diphosphate synthases (solanesyl diphosphate synthases), undecaprenyl diphosphate synthases and the like.
These prenyl diphosphate synthases that are fundamental for the synthesis of important and diversified compounds from both industrial and life-scientific viewpoints are generally unstable and low in specific activity. Thus, industrial application of them could not be expected. In recent several years, however, thermostable FPP synthase genes and GGPP synthase genes have been isolated from thermophilic bacteria and archaea [A. Chen and D. Poulter (1993), J. Biol. Chem., 268 (15), 11002-11007; T. Koyama et al., (1993), J. Biochem. (Tokyo), 113 (3), 355-363; S.-i. Ohnuma et al., (1994), J. Biol. Chem., 269 (20), 14792-14797]. Thus, conditions for utilizing prenyl diphosphate synthases are now being prepared.
Enzymes which synthesize C10-25 prenyl diphosphates are homodimers. It is relatively easy to allow them to react in vitro, and a number of reports have been made on their reaction. In those enzymes, an enzyme having activity to synthesize GPP (a C10 prenyl diphosphate) specifically has not been isolated, though partial purification of it has been reported (L. Heide and U. Berger, 1989, Arch, Biochem. Biophys., 273 (2) 331-8). Although it has been reported that a GPP synthase was successfully purified from pig liver (J. K. Dorsey et al., 1966, J. Biol. Chem. 241 (22), 5353-5360), this enzyme catalyzes the synthesis of FPP at the same time. Thus, based on the current definition of prenyl diphosphate synthase, this enzyme should be called FPP synthase.
GPP is the first intermediate for the synthesis of many monoterpenes known and is the most important compound in the biosynthesis pathway of monoterpenes.
Both geraniol and its isomer nerol, which are representative monoterpenes, are aromatics in the major components of rose oil. Another representative monoterpene camphor which is an extract from Cinnamomum camphora is also used as a mothball.
However, GPP synthase gene has not been isolated yet.
Under circumstances, a technology is demanded which artificially modifies the amino acid sequence of a thermophile-derived, stable, homodimer type prenyl diphosphate synthase having a high specific activity to thereby engineer a homodimer type, thermostable prenyl diphosphate synthase which specifically catalyzes the synthesis of GPP.
As thermophile-derived prenyl diphosphate synthases, Bacillus stearothermophilus FPP synthase and Sulfolobus acidocaldarius GGPP synthase have been modified. Mutants of the S. acidocaldarius GGPP synthase and genes thereof were selected using as an indicator an ability to complement the glycerol metabolism ability of a HexPP synthesis-dificient Saccharomyces serevisiae (budding yeast) [S.-i. Ohnuma et al., (1996), J. Biol. Chem., 271 (31), 18831-18837]. Mutants of the S. stearothermophilus FPP synthase having GGPP synthesis activity and genes thereof were obtained using lycopene synthesis as an indicator [S.-i. Ohnuma et al., (1996), J. Biol. Chem., 271 (17), 10087-10095]. Further, 18 mutant enzymes which synthesize a number of prenyl diphosphates from GGPP to HexPP in various proportions, and genes encoding those enzymes were obtained by site-directed mutagenesis the nucleotides encoding the amino acid residue located 5 amino acid residues upstream of the Asp-rich domain conserved region I (DDXX(XX)D) [S.-i. Ohnuma et al., (1996), J. Biol. Chem., 271 (48), 30748-30754]. It has been found that the amino acid residue located 5 amino acid residues upstream of the Asp-rich domain conserved region I (DDXX(XX)D) is involved in the regulation of chain lengths of reaction products.
However, no mutant enzyme having activity to synthesize GPP specifically has been obtained yet.
It is an object of the invention to provide a geranyl diphosphate synthase and a gene encoding the synthase.
As a result of extensive and intensive researches toward the solution of the above problem, the present inventor has succeeded in isolating a geranyl diphosphate synthase and a gene encoding the synthase by replacing a part of the amino acid sequence of a farnesyl diphosphate synthase. Thus, the present invention has been achieved.
The present invention relates to the following recombinant protein (a) or (b):
(a) a protein consisting of the amino acid sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 1;
(b) a protein which consists of the amino acid sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 1 having deletion, substitution or addition of at least one amino acid excluding the amino acid at position 82, and which has geranyl diphosphate synthase activity.
Further, the present invention relates to a gene coding for the above-described recombinant protein (a) or (b).
Further, the present invention relates to a geranyl diphosphate synthase gene comprising the nucleotide sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 2.
Further, the present invention relates to a recombinant vector comprising any of the above-described genes.
Further, the present invention relates to a transformant transformed with the above-described recombinant vector.
Further, the present invention relates to a method of preparing a geranyl diphosphate synthase comprising culturing the above-described transformant in a medium and recovering the geranyl diphosphate synthase from the resultant culture.
Further, the present invention relates to a method of preparing geranyl diphosphate comprising culturing the above-described transformant in a medium and recovering geranyl diphosphate from the resultant culture.
Further, the present invention relates to a method of preparing geranyl diphosphate comprising allowing a culture of the above-described transformant to act on isopentenyl diphosphate or an isomer thereof.
Hereinbelow, the present invention will be described in more detail.
It is known that there are five conserved regions in the amino acid sequence of a prenyl diphosphate synthase (if the synthase is a heterodimer, in the amino acid sequence of one of the sub-unit) [A. Chen et al. (1994) Protein Sci., 3 (4), 600-607]. In these five conserved regions (conserved regions I-V), there are two regions rich in aspartic acid residues to which reaction products or reaction substrates are believed to be bound. These regions are called xe2x80x9caspartic acid rich domainsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cAsp-rich domainsxe2x80x9d. Of these, the Asp-rich domain located at the amino terminal of prenyl diphosphate synthases (i.e. located in the above-mentioned conserved region II) is designated Asp-rich domain I [sequence: DDXX(XX)D wherein the XX in parentheses may not exist], and the Asp-rich domain located at the carboxyl terminal (i.e. located in the above-mentioned conserved region V) is designated Asp-rich domain II for the purpose of discrimination.
Specific examples of prenyl diphosphate synthases containing such aspartic acid rich domains as described above include farnesyl diphosphate synthase, geranylgeranyl diphosphate synthase, hexaprenyl diphosphate synthase, heptaprenyl diphosphate synthase, octaprenyl diphosphate synthase, nonaprenyl diphosphate synthase and undecaprenyl diphosphate synthase. As more specific examples, Bacillus stearothermophilus farnesyl diphosphate synthase, Escherichia coli farnesyl diphosphate synthase, Saccharomyces cerevisiae farnesyl diphosphate synthase, rat farnesyl diphosphate synthase, human farnesyl diphosphate synthase, Saccharomyces cerevisiae hexaprenyl diphosphate synthase and the like may be enumerated. The amino acid sequences of the above-mentioned conserved regions I-V in bacterial farnesyl diphosphate synthases among those examples are shown in FIG. 4. In FIG. 4, xe2x80x9c1.xe2x80x9d represents the amino acid sequence of Bacillus stearothermophilus farnesyl diphosphate synthase and xe2x80x9c2.xe2x80x9d represents the amino acid sequence of E. coli farnesyl diphosphate synthase. The portion enclosed with a larger box shows Asp-rich domain I, and the portion marked with xe2x80x9c☆xe2x80x9d shows the amino acid residue located 4 amino acid residues upstream of this Asp-rich domain I.
The present invention is characterized by the creation of a geranyl diphosphate synthase by substituting the amino acid residue located 4 amino acid residues upstream of Asp-rich domain I with other amino acid residue having a larger molecular weight than that residue, and by the preparation of geranyl diphosphate through the enzyme reaction of the resultant geranyl diphosphate synthase. More specifically, a geranyl diphosphate synthase is created by substituting the amino acid residue marked with xe2x80x9c☆xe2x80x9d in FIG. 4 (Ser) located 4 amino acid residues upstream from the N-terminal amino acid (Asp) of the sequence DDXX(XX)D constituting Asp-rich domain I with other amino acid residue having a larger molecular weight than Ser (any amino acid excluding Gly and Ala; i.e. any amino acid selected from the group consisting of Val, Leu, Ile, Thr, Asp, Glu, Asn, Gln, Lys, Arg, Cys, Met, Phe, Tyr, Trp, His and Pro). The amino acid used for the above substitution is not particularly limited as long as it is neither Gly nor Ala. Preferably, Phe is used.
Specifically, the geranyl diphosphate synthase of the invention is can be obtained by substituting the Ser residue at position 82 of the amino acid sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 5 of a farnesyl diphosphate synthase with, for example, Phe residue.
Such substitution can be achieved by partially modifying the nucleotide sequence of the gene encoding B. stearothermophilus FPP synthase which is reported to be highly thermostable and high in specific activity.
(1) Preparation of a Target Gene for Mutagenesis
A target gene into which a mutation is to be introduced is the gene encoding Bacillus stearothermophilus FPP synthase (hereinafter abbreviated to xe2x80x9cBstFPSxe2x80x9d). The full length nucleotide sequence of the BstFPS gene is known [T. Koyama et al., (1993) J. Biochem., 113, 355-363; SEQ ID NO: 4] and is disclosed under Accession No. D13293 in genetic information databases such as DDBJ.
Since B. stearothermophilus is also available from various microorganism depositories such as ATCC (ATCC 10149), the DNA of the BstFPS gene can be obtained by conventional gene cloning methods [S. Sambrook et al. (eds.), (1989) Molecular Cloning, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, New York].
Subsequently, the resultant DNA fragment is ligated to an appropriate plasmid vector (e.g. pTV118N from Takara Shuzo) to thereby prepare a plasmid DNA for mutagenesis. This plasmid DNA is designated pFPS.
(2) Synthesis of an Oligonucleotide for Mutagenesis and Introduction of a Mutation
An oligonucleotide for mutagenesis is designed so that (a) the Ser codon corresponding to the amino acid residue at position 82 of BstFPS is substituted with any codon (such as Phe codon) corresponding to any amino acid other than Gly, Ala and Ser; and (b) a restriction site for BspHI (5xe2x80x2TCATGA 3xe2x80x2) is newly introduced. For example, the following nucleotide sequence may be given for the oligonucleotide.
5xe2x80x2-CAT ACG TAC TTC TTG ATT CAT GAT GAT TTG-3xe2x80x2 (SEQ ID NO: 6)
This nucleotide sequence is designed so that the amino acid sequence encoded by the BstFPS gene is not altered by degeneracy of codons even after the introduction of the BspHI site. Because of the introduction of this restriction site, it is possible to detect those plasmids into which a substitution mutation has been introduced by agarose gel electrophoresis of plasmid DNA after BspHI digestion.
The synthesis of the oligonucleotide may be performed with conventional chemical synthesis equipment. Preferably, the synthesized oligonucleotide is phosphorylated and then denatured (for example, by heating it at 70xc2x0 C. for 10 min).
Subsequently, using the oligonucleotide as a primer, a mutation is introduced into the plasmid prepared as described above. The method of introduction of a mutation is not particularly limited. For example., a commercial kit based on the method of Kunkel [Proc. Natl. Acad. sci., USA (1985) 82, 488] (Mutan-K kit from Takara Shuzo) may be used. Alternatively, polymerase chain reaction (PCR) may be used.
A single-stranded DNA is prepared as a template, and then the oligonucleotide described above was annealed with the template as a complementary strand synthesis primer DNA to thereby obtain a double-stranded DNA. The resultant DNA is incorporated into a plasmid, with which an E. coli strain is transformed.
The gene of the invention can be easily obtained, for example, by introducing a mutation into the DNA encoding the native amino acid sequence of the synthase (SEQ ID NO: 4) by a conventional method such as site-directed mutagenesis or PCR.
For the resultant transformant clones, their nucleotide sequences are determined. This determination may be performed by any conventional method such as Maxam-Gilbert method or the dideoxy method. Usually, the determination is performed with an automated DNA sequencer based on the dideoxy method.
SEQ ID NO: 2 illustrates by way of example a nucleotide sequence for the gene of the invention. SEQ ID NOS: 1 and 3 illustrate by way of example amino acid sequences for the geranyl diphosphate synthase of the invention, which sequences may have a mutation such as deletion, substitution or addition of at least one amino acid (e.g. one or several amino acids) excluding the amino acid at position 82 (e.g. Phe) as long as the protein consisting of the mutated sequence has geranyl diphosphate synthase activity. For example, the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1 or 3 in which the Met at position 1 is deleted is also included in the geranyl diphosphate synthase of the invention. Also, the genes encoding these geranyl diphosphate synthases are also included in the gene of the invention.
The xe2x80x9cgeranyl diphosphate synthase activityxe2x80x9d used herein means a catalytic activity to synthesize GPP using IPP or an isomer thereof (e.g. DMAPP) as a substrate. The introduction of a mutation may be performed by the same method as described above.
Once the nucleotide sequence of the geranyl diphosphate synthase gene of the invention has been established, the gene of the invention can be obtained by chemical synthesis, or by PCR using the gene as a template, or by hybridization using a DNA fragment having a nucleotide sequence of the gene as a probe.
(3) Construction of a Vector
A recombinant vector of the invention can be obtained by ligating the gene of the invention into an appropriate vector. The vector into which the gene of the invention is to be inserted is not particularly limited as long as it is replicable in a host. A vector which may be used for the preparation of the recombinant vector of the invention can be prepared E. coli or the like by the alkali extraction method (Birnboim, H. C. and Doly, J. (1979) Nucleic Acid Res. 7: 1513) or a variation thereof. Alternatively, a commercial vector may be used as it is, or various vectors induced according to purposes may be used. For example, pBR322, pBR327, pKK233-2, pKK233-3 or pTrc99A having a pMB1-derived replication origin may be enumerated. In addition, pUC18, pUC19, pUC118, pUC119, pTV118N, pTV119N, pBluescript, pHSG298 or pHSG396 which is modified to give a greater number of copies, or a plasmid derived from pSC101, ColE1 factor, R1 plasmid or F factor may be enumerated. Further, a fusion protein expression vector such as pGEX vector or pMal vector which facilitates the purification of the expressed product may be used.
It is also possible to perform gene transfer using a virus vector (e.g. xcex phage or M13 phage) or a transposon instead of a plasmid. As a phage DNA, M13mp18, M13mp19, xcexgt10, xcexgt11 or the like may be used.
The incorporation of a DNA fragment encoding the geranyl diphosphate synthase into such a vector can be performed by conventional methods using an appropriate restriction enzyme and ligase. For example, a method may be employed in which a purified DNA is digested with an appropriate restriction enzyme and then inserted into the relevant restriction site of an appropriate vector DNA for ligation.
The gene of the invention should be incorporated in the vector in such a manner that the function of the gene can be manifested. For this purpose, the vector of the invention may contain a replication origin and expression regulating sequences appropriate for the host to be used. Further, the vector may also contain a transcription promoter, transcription terminator, ribosome binding site or the like. As the promoter, Ptac, Plac or Ptrc may be used. As the terminator, rrnB terminator may be used. As the ribosome binding site, SD sequence (represented by 5xe2x80x2-AGGAGG-3xe2x80x2) may be used.
As a specific example of the thus prepared plasmid vector, pFPSm described in Examples may be given.
(4) Preparation of a Transformant
A transformant of the invention can be obtained by introducing the recombinant expression vector of the invention into a host so that the gene of interest can be expressed.
The host to be used is not particularly limited as long as it can express the gene of the invention. Specific examples of the host include Escherichia or Bacillus bacteria such as E. coli, B. subtilis, B. brevis; Saccharomyces or Pichia yeasts such as S. cerevisiae, P. Pastris; filamentous fungi of the genus Aspergillus such as A. oryzae, A. niger; cultured cells of silkworm; animal cells such as COS cells or CHO cells; or plant cells.
When a bacterium such as E. coli is used as the host, preferably, the recombinant vector of the invention is capable of autonomous replication in the host and, at the same time, is composed of a transcription promoter, a ribosome binding site, the DNA of the invention and a transcription terminator. The vector may also contain a gene to control the transcription promoter.
As the promoter sequence to start the transcription from DNA to mRNA, a native sequence (such as lac, trp, bla, lpp, PL, PR, T3 or T7) may be used. In addition to these promoters, mutants thereof (e.g. lacUV5) or sequences (e.g. tac, trc, etc.) in which a native promoter sequence is artificially fused are known and may be used in the present invention.
With respect to a sequence which regulates the ability to synthesize a protein from mRNA, it is already known that the distance between the ribosome binding site (GAGG and similar sequence) to the initiation codon (ATG or GTG) is important. Further, it is well known that a terminator which commands the termination of transcription at the 3xe2x80x2 end (e.g. rrnBT1T2) influences upon the protein synthesis efficiency in a recombinant. Therefore, in the present invention, gene expression can be performed efficiently by using these sequences.
As a method for introducing a foreign gene into a bacterium, any method of DNA introduction into bacteria may be used. For example, a method using calcium ions [Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA, 69:2110-2114 (1972)], electroporation or the like may be used.
When a yeast is used as the host, YEp13, YEp24, YCp50 or the like is used as an expression vector. As a promoter used in this case, any promoter may be used as long as it can direct the expression of the gene of interest in yeasts. For example, gal1 promoter, gal10 promoter, heat shock protein promoter, MFxcex11 promoter or the like may be enumerated.
As a method for introducing a foreign gene into the yeast, any method of DNA introduction into yeasts may be used. For example, electroporation [Methods Enzymol., 194:182-187 (1990)], the spheroplast method [Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA, 84:1929-1933 (1978)], the lithium acetate method [J. Bacteriol., 153:163-168 (1983)] or the like may be enumerated.
When an animal cell is used as the host, pcDNAI/Amp, pcDNAI or the like is used as an expression vector. In this case, the early gene promoter of human cytomegalovirus or the like may be used as a promoter.
As a method for introducing a foreign gene into the animal cell, electroporation, the calcium phosphate method, lipofection or the like may be enumerated.
As a method for introducing a foreign gene into a plant cell, the infection method using Agrobacterium is widely used. As a method for direct introduction, the protoplast method, electroporation, bombardment, etc. may be enumerated.
The recombinant vector of the invention was incorporated into E. coli DH5xcex1 [designation: pFPSm(S82F)/DH5xcex1] and deposited at the National Institute of Bioscience and Human-Technology, Agency of Industrial Science and Technology (1-3, Higashi 1-Chome, Tsukuba City, Ibaraki Pref., Japan) on Dec. 12, 1997 as FERM BP-6551 under the Budapest Treaty.
(5) Production of the Geranyl Diphosphate Synthase
The geranyl diphosphate synthase of the invention can be obtained by culturing the transformant described above in a medium and recovering the synthase from the resultant culture.
The cultivation of the transformant of the invention in a medium is carried out by conventional methods used for culturing a host.
As a medium to culture the transformant obtained from a microorganism host such as E. coli or yeast, either a natural or synthetic medium may be used as long as it contains carbon sources, nitrogen sources and inorganic salts assimilable by the microorganism and enables effective cultivation of the transformant.
As carbon sources, carbohydrates such as glucose, fructose, sucrose, starch; organic acids such as acetic acid, propionic acid, citric acid; and alcohols such as glycerol, methanol, ethanol, propanol may be used.
As nitrogen sources, ammonia; ammonium salts of inorganic or organic acids such as ammonium chloride, ammonium sulfate, ammonium acetate, ammonium phosphate; other nitrogen-containing compounds; Peptone; meat extract; corn steep liquor, etc. may be used.
As inorganic substances, potassium dihydrogen phosphate, dipotassium hydrogen phosphate, magnesium phosphate, magnesium sulfate, magnesium chloride, sodium chloride, iron(II) sulfate, manganese sulfate, copper sulfate, calcium carbonate, calcium chloride, etc. may be used.
When E. coli is used as a host, the cultivation is carried out usually under aerobic conditions (such as shaking culture or aeration agitation culture) at 37xc2x0 C. for 16 to 24 hrs. During the cultivation, the pH is maintained at 6 to 8. The pH adjustment is carried out using an inorganic or organic salt, an alkali solution, a buffer or the like. During the cultivation, an antibiotic such as ampicillin or tetracycline may be added to the medium if necessary.
When a microorganism transformed with an expression vector having an inducible promoter is cultured, an inducer may be added to the medium if necessary. For example, when a microorganism transformed with an expression vector having lac promoter is cultured, isopropyl-xcex2-D-thiogalactopyranoside (IPTG) or the like may be added to the medium. When a microorganism transformed with an expression vector having trp promoter is cultured, indoleacrylic acid (IAA) or the like may be added.
As a medium to culture a transformant obtained from an animal cell as a host, commonly used RPMI1640 medium or DMEM medium, or one of these media supplemented with fetal bovine serum, etc. may be used.
Usually, the cultivation is carried out in the presence 5-10% CO2 at 37xc2x0 C. for 2 to 20 days. During the cultivation, an antibiotic such as kanamycin or penicillin may be added to the medium if necessary.
As a medium to culture a transformant obtained from a plant cell as a host, commonly used MS medium or this medium supplemented with kanamycin, various plant hormones, etc. is used. Usually, the cultivation is carried out at 20-30xc2x0 C. for 3 to 14 days.
After the cultivation, the geranyl diphosphate synthase of the invention is recovered by disrupting the microorganisms or cells if the synthase is produced in the microorganisms or cells. If the geranyl diphosphate synthase of the invention is produced outside of the microorganisms or cells, a culture supernatant is prepared by removing the microorganisms or cells by centrifugation or the like. Then, this culture (i.e. cell extract or culture supernatant) is subjected to conventional biochemical techniques used for isolating/purifying a protein. These techniques include salting out, organic solvent precipitation, gel chromatography, affinity chromatography, hydrophobic interaction chromatography and ion exchange chromatography. These techniques may be used independently or in an appropriate combination to thereby isolate and purify the geranyl diphosphate synthase of the invention from the culture.
It should be noted that the geranyl diphosphate synthase of the invention can have geranyl diphosphate synthase activity even when it is not purified from the culture. Therefore, the cell extract or culture fluid may be used as a crude enzyme solution without purification as long as it has the synthase activity.
(6) Preparation of Prenyl Diphosphate
According to the present invention, it is possible to accumulate GPP in a culture by culturing the host transformed with the DNA of the invention and to prepare GPP by recovering the accumulated GPP.
According to the present invention, it is also possible to prepare GPP by allowing the enzyme of the invention to act on IPP or DMAPP which is a substrate for the synthase. In this method, the enzyme of the invention is reacted with a reaction substrate in a solvent, particularly in an aqueous solution. Then, a prenyl diphosphate of interest is recovered from the reaction solution. As the enzyme, not only a purified enzyme but also a crude enzyme which is semi-purified to various stages or an enzyme-containing material such as cultured cells or a culture may also be used. Further, an immobilized enzyme which is obtained by immobilizing the above-mentioned enzyme, crude enzyme or enzyme-containing material by conventional methods may also be used.
As the substrate, IPP and/or DMAPP may be used. As the solvent for the reaction, water or an aqueous buffer such as Tris buffer or phosphate buffer may be used.